wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Roman Reigns
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i (n. 25 de mayo de 1985 en Pensacola, Florida) mejor conocido como Roman Reigns, es un luchador profesional estadounidense y exjugador de fútbol americano de raíces samoanas. Trabaja actualmente para WWE en la marca Raw. Entre sus logros como luchador se destacan tres Campeonatos Mundiales, siendo tres veces como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. También se destaca un reinado como Campeón de los Estados Unidos de WWE, como Campeón en Parejas de la WWE junto a Seth Rollins y un reinado como Campeón en Parejas de la FCW junto a Mike Dalton en el territorio en desarrollo de la WWE Florida Championship Wrestling. También fue el ganador de la edición del Royal Rumble del año 2015, y posee el récord de eliminaciones en la edición del año 2014. Anoa'i fue miembro del stable The Shield, junto a Seth Rollins y Dean Ambrose entre 2012 y 2014. Reigns ha encabezado varias eventos pague-por-ver de la WWE, incluyendo ser maint event de los WrestleMania 31, WrestleMania 32 y WrestleMania 33. Carrera en el fútbol americano Anoa'i jugó al fútbol americano durante toda la secundaria, tres años en la Pensacola Catholic High School además de un año en la escuela secundaria de Escambia. Durante este tiempo, fue nombrado Jugador Defensivo del Año por el Pensacola News Journal. Luego asistió al Instituto de Tecnología de Georgia, en el equipo de los Yellow Jackets, y fue nombrado en el primer equipo All-ACC en su último año. Después de ser seleccionado en el NFL Draft 2007, fue firmado por los Vikingos de Minnesota. En el momento de ser cortado por los vikingos, que se añadió a la lista Jaguares de Jacksonville para proporcionar profundidad como Tackle Defensivo. En el 2008, Anoa'i fue firmado por los esquimales de Edmonton y aceptó un puesto en el roster de la práctica del equipo. Carrera en la lucha libre Florida Championship Wrestling (2010-2012) En julio de 2010, Anoa'i firmo un contrato con la WWE y fue asignado a Florida Championship Wrestling. Hizo su aparición el 9 de septiembre de 2010, con el nombre de Leakee, siendo derrotado por Richie Steamboat. Después fue derrotado por Idol Stevens después de que Wes Brisco atacó a Idol creando una descalificaion, el 21 de septiembre derrotó a Fahd Rakman en su primera victoria. Él continuó compitiendo en FCW durante el resto del año, luchando principalmente en combates en equipo y parejas. El 16 de enero de 2011, Leakee compitió en una Batalla Royal de 30 hombres, pero fue eliminado. Leakee formó una alianza con Donny Marlow, quedando fuera la alianza, después de ser derrotados por los Campeones en Parejas Calvin Raines y Big E Langston. En el 2012, cubrió al Florida Heavyweight Champion Leo Kruger durante una pelea por equipos. El 5 de febrero derrotó a Dean Ambrose y Seth Rollins en un Triple Threat Match para ser el contendiente número uno al Florida Heavyweight Championship. No pudo ganar el campeonato cuando perdió a Kruger la semana siguiente. Anoa'i hizo su aparición el 31 de octubre en NXT bajo el nombre de Roman Reigns, derrotando a CJ Parker. 2012-2013 Reigns hizo su aparición el 18 de noviembre de 2012 en Survivor Series''junto a Dean Ambrose y Seth Rollins en el evento principal del evento, atacando a Ryback, permitiéndole retener el Campeonato de la WWE a CM Punk. Al día siguiente en ''Raw volvieron a atacar a Ryback. El 26 de noviembre se dieron a conocer como The Shield (El Escudo) e interfirieron en el evento principal entre CM Punk y Kane, atacando a Kane y a su compañero, Daniel Bryan, quien vino a salvarle. Debido a estos ataques, The Shield se enfrentó a Ryback & Team Hell No (Kane & Daniel Bryan) en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs en un Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match, ganando el combate. El 27 de enero de 2013, en Royal Rumble''atacaron a The Rock durante el combate contra CM Punk. El 28 de enero en ''Raw, fue revelado que el mánager de Punk Paul Heyman había estado pagando a The Shield para trabajar para él todo ese tiempo. The Shield luego terminó silenciosamente su asociación con Punk mientras comenzaron un feudo con John Cena, Ryback, y Sheamus que llevó a una lucha de equipos el 17 de febrero en Elimination Chamber, que The Shield ganó. The Shield tuvo su primer lucha en Raw la noche siguiente, donde consiguieron la victoria contra Ryback, Sheamus y Chris Jericho. Sheamus luego formó una alianza con Randy Orton y Big Show para enfrentar a The Shield en WrestleMania 29, pero The Shield salió victorioso en su primera lucha en WrestleMania. La noche siguiente en Raw, The Shield intentó atacar a The Undertaker pero fueron detenidos por Team Hell No. Esto estableció una lucha de equipos en el episodio del 22 de abril de Raw, que The Shield ganó. En el episodio del 13 de mayo de Raw, la racha invicta de The Shield en luchas de equipos de seis hombres terminó en una derrota por descalificación en un Elimination Match contra Cena, Kane y Bryan. El 19 de mayo de 2013 en el evento Extreme Rules derrotó a Team Hell No junto a su compañero Seth Rollins para coronarse como los nuevos Campeones en Parejas de la WWE. Rollins y Reigns hicieron su primera defensa televisada de los títulos en el episodio del 27 de mayo de Raw, derrotando a Team Hell No en una revancha. En Payback retuvieron los títulos ante Randy Orton & Daniel Bryan, en Money in the Bank ante The Usos en el Kick Off y en Night of Champions ante The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil). Tras esto, The Shield se alió con The Authority, transformándose en los guardaespaldas de Triple H y Stephanie McMahon, involucrándose en su feudo con la familia Rhodes. En el Raw del 30 de septiembre Triple H dio una oportunidad a Cody Rhodes y a Goldust de volver a la WWE si derrotaban a The Shield en Battleground, pero si The Shield ganaba, no solo no volverían a la WWE, si no que su padre, Dusty Rhodes, sería despedido. En el evento, The Shield fue derrotado, ganando los Rhodes sus puestos en la empresa. 2014 Reigns derrotó a CM Punk en una lucha individual tras una distracción de Ambrose el 6 de enero de 2014, haciéndolo el único miembro de The Shield en haber vencido a Punk. Participó en el Royal Rumble 2014, siendo el número 15 en entrar al ring y superó el récord de Kane eliminando a 12 luchadores en un solo Royal Rumble. Eliminó a sus dos compañeros de equipo y fue uno de los últimos dos en la lucha antes de ser eliminado por Batista.35 La noche siguiente en Raw, The Shield compitieron en un combate de equipos de seis hombres contra Daniel Bryan, Sheamus y John Cena con los tres miembros del equipo ganador ganando la oportunidad de competir en la Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. The Shield perdió el combate por descalificación después de que The Wyatt Family interfirió y atacó a Cena, Sheamus y Bryan. The Shield buscó venganza y un combate de equipos de seis hombres entre The Shield y The Wyatt Family en Elimination Chamber fue arreglado, en el cual perdió The Shield. En marzo, The Shield comenzaron un feudo con Kane, lo que convirtió a todos los miembros de The Shield en faces en el proceso. En las siguientes semanas, The Shield continuó intercambiando ataques con Kane, quien fue acompañado por The New Age Outlaws, conduciendo a una lucha entre los dos equipos en WrestleMania XXX, que ganó The Shield. En el episodio del 7 de abril de Raw, The Shield oficialmente cortó sus lazos con The Authority cuando Kane reveló que Triple H había coordinado el ataque que habían recibido semanas anteriores. Como resultado The Shield atacaron a todos los miembros de The Authority, protegiendo al nuevo Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE Daniel Bryan. En las siguientes semanas, The Shield compitieron en fuertemente desventajadas luchas por órdenes de Triple H. The Shield más tarde derrotaría a Evolution en Extreme Rules y Payback. Cuando Batista dejó Evolution en junio, Triple H inició su «Plan B»; este resultó ser Rollins traicionando a The Shield y aliándose con Triple H. Reigns y Ambrose posteriormente se disolvieron silenciosamente, con Reigns utilizando nueva música de entrada. En el episodio del 16 de junio de Raw, Reigns convenció a Vickie Guerrerode agregarlo a la batalla real para clasificar por un lugar en el Money in the Bank ladder Match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE en Money in the Bank; él ganó eliminando a Rusev. En Money in the Bank, Reigns no pudo ganar el contrato Money in the Bank. En Battleground, Reigns participó en el Fatal four-way Match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, que Cena ganó para retener el campeonato. La noche siguiente en Raw, Triple H iba a anunciar a Randy Orton como el contendiente número uno por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, pero Reigns atacó a Orton, causando que Triple H perdiera confianza en él y le sustituya en el combate por el título. Esto llevó a un feudo entre Reigns y Orton que culminó en SummerSlam, donde Reigns derrotó a Orton. Después de que el feudo entre sus excompañeros de The Shield, Seth Rollins y Dean Ambrose, resultara en Rollins lesionando a Ambrose, Reigns atacaría a Rollins durante el discurso de Rollins «en honor» de Ambrose. Esto condujo a un breve feudo entre Reigns y Rollins que se dirigía a una lucha en Night of Champions. Sin embargo, Reigns se sometió a una cirugía de emergencia por una hernia días antes de la lucha. Como resultado, Rollins fue declarado ganador por abandono y Reigns fue declarado fuera de acción indefinidamente.4546 Reigns regresó a la televisión en el episodio del 8 de diciembre de Raw cuando WWE le otorgó el Slammy Award a la «superestrella del año». Seis días más tarde en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, cuando Big Show interfirió en la lucha de John Cena contra Seth Rollins, Reigns atacó a Big Show y a Rollins, llevando a la victoria de Cena. Esto provocó un feudo entre él y Big Show, que se tradujo en Reigns derrotando a Big Show en múltiples ocasiones, por cuenta fuera y descalificación. 2015 El 25 de enero de 2015, Reigns ganó el Royal Rumble 2015después de entrar en el número 19 y eliminar a otros seis luchadores. Durante la lucha, The Rock hizo un breve retorno para ayudar a Reigns del ataque del Big Show y Kane. La noche siguiente en Raw, Reigns reconoció ser parte de la familia Anoa'i por primera vez en televisión, en la WWE. En el episodio del 2 de febrero en Raw, Reigns perdió ante Big Show, siendo la primera vez en que Reigns perdiera por cuenta de tres en una lucha individual en el roster principal de la WWE. También en ese episodio, para aclarar la «controversia» de la intervención de The Rock en Royal Rumble, Reigns acordó poner su oportunidad por el título en WrestleMania en juego, con su oponente siendo determinado . El feudo de Reigns con Bryan culminó en Fastlane, donde Reigns derrotó a Bryan para solidificar su lucha en el evento principal de WrestleMania por el título contra Brock Lesnar. Rollins refrendó a Reigns después de la lucha. El «viaje» de Reigns a WrestleMania fue descrito como él habiendo «conversado con mánager de Lesnar Paul Heyman una semana, consiguió una camiseta, y luego jugó el juego de la soga con Lesnar». En WrestleMania 31, después de que Reigns había luchado con Lesnar durante quince minutos en la lucha del evento principal, Seth Rollins canjeó su contrato Money in the Bank para cambiar la lucha en curso en un Triple threat Match. Seth cubrió a Reigns para ganar el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. Reigns reavivaría su feudo con Big Show después de que Show le costó un Triple threat Match contra Ryback y Randy Orton en la edición del 6 de abril de Raw y le aplicó un Chokeslam en un taxi en la edición del 12 de abril de Raw. Esto llevó a un Last Man Standing Match entre Show y Reigns en Extreme Rules, que Reigns ganó. En Payback, Reigns volvió a fallar en ganar el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE contra Seth Rollins cuando perdió un Fatal 4-Way Match que incluía también a Ambrose y Orton, esta lucha fue ganada por Rollins quien cubrió a Randy Orton hasta el conteo de tres. En Money in the Bank, Reigns compitió en el Money in the Bank ladder Match, pero no logró ganar debido a una interferencia de Bray Wyatt, quien atacó a Reigns cuando intentaba descolgar el maletín. Esa misma esa noche, se anunció que Reigns enfrentaría a Wyatt en Battleground. En Battleground, Reigns fue derrotado por Wyatt debido a un ataque de Luke Harper quien volvió para unirse a Wyatt y reformar a The Wyatt Family. El 6 de agosto en SmackDown, Reigns desafió a Wyatt a un combate en parejas para SummerSlam, aceptando Wyatt el combate. En SummerSlam, Reigns y Ambrose lograron derrotar a The Wyatt Family. El 24 de agosto en Raw, Reigns y Ambrose lucharon contra Wyatt y Harper en una revancha de SummerSlam, durante la lucha, Braun Strowman atacó a Reigns uniéndose a The Wyatt Family. Esto llevaría al anuncio de que Wyatt, Harper y Strowman enfrentarían a Reigns, Ambrose y un compañero de su elección en una lucha por equipos de seis hombres en Night of Champions. En Night of Champions, Chris Jericho fue revelado como el compañero de equipo de Reigns y Ambrose, pero perdieron la lucha. 2016 El 4 de enero en Raw, Reigns se enfrentó a Sheamus en una revancha por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE con Vince McMahoncomo árbitro especial. De todas maneras logró retener el título, ya que Vince sufrió una lesión y un árbitro asistente lo reemplazó. Después de la lucha, Vince determinó que su título sería defendido en el Royal Rumble Match. Las siguientes semanas, Vince anunció que Reigns sería el primer luchador en ingresar en el Royal Rumble Match. En el evento, Reigns fue eliminado por Triple H, quien eliminó finalmente a Dean Ambrose ganando el título. El 25 de enero en Raw, se pactó una lucha para Fastlane para ser el contendiente al título de Triple H en WrestleMania 32, entre el mismo Reigns, Dean Ambrose y Brock Lesnar. En Fastlane, Reigns derrotó a Ambrose y Lesnar, consiguiendo así ser el retador al título de Triple H. El 22 de febrero en Raw, Reigns fue atacado por Triple H, en donde sufrió una lesión legítima en su naríz. El 13 de marzo en Raw, luego de una victoria de Triple H sobre Dolph Ziggler, Reigns hizo su retorno y atacó a Triple H dejándolo con heridas en su espalda y con 6 puntos de sutura en su cabeza. En Wrestlemania 32 Reigns venció a Triple H, consiguiendo así su tercer reinado con el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. Al día siguiente en Raw, se pactó un combate para definir al contendiente al título de Reigns entre Chris Jericho, AJ Styles, Kevin Owens y Cesaro, siendo el ganador AJ Styles, a quien enfrentaría en el evento Payback. Durante las siguientes semanas sería atacado por Karl Anderson y Luke Gallows, aliados de Styles iniciando un feudo con los ya mencionados. En Payback, Reigns retuvo su título ante Styles en una complicada lucha. Al inicio, Styles ganó la lucha por conteo de 10 pero Shane McMahon ordenó reiniciar la lucha, anulando esta norma. Tras el reinicio, Styles nuevamente ganó la lucha por descalificación ya que Reigns le había dado un golpe bajo por lo que Stephanie McMahon decidió reiniciar la lucha bajo la estipulación de un No Disqualification Match. Tras los dos reinicios, finalmente Reigns venció a Styles a pesar de la intervención de Karl Anderson y Luke Gallows a favor de Styles y The Usos a favor de él. Al día siguiente, Reigns y The Usos fueron derrotados por Styles, Gallows y Anderson. El 19 de mayo en SmackDown, Roman Reigns y The Usos se enfrentaron a AJ Styles, Gallows y Anderson ganando el equipo de Styles. El 22 de mayo en Extreme Rules retuvo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE ante AJ Styles, pero luego de la lucha fue atacado por Seth Rollins quien retornó de una lesión. La noche siguiente en Raw, Shane McMahon pactó una lucha entre Roman Reigns y Seth Rollins por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE para Money in the Bank. En el evento, Reigns perdió el título ante Seth Rollins, quien posteriormente también perdió el título ante Dean Ambrose al utilizar el maletín de Money in the Bank que ganó esa misma noche. 2017 El 9 de enero en Raw, perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente a Chris Jericho y Kevin Owens en un 2-1 Handicap Match siendo Jericho el que consiguió el título, ya que fue el que cubrió a Reigns. El 29 de enero en Royal Rumble perdió su combate por el Campeonato Universal de la WWE ante Kevin Owenscausado por la intervención de Braun Strowman en este, que era un combate sin descalificación. En esa misma noche hizo su aparición sorpresa en el Royal Rumble Match como participante #30, causando enojo en gran parte de la afición, eliminando a Chris Jericho, The Undertaker y Bray Wyatt, quedando solo contra Randy Orton y este último eliminando a Roman. Durante el rumbo camino a Fastlane, Roman inicio un feudo en contra de Strowman, el cual los llevo a un combate en WWE Fastlane donde Reigns venció tras aplicarle un "Spear" a Braun. En la edición de RAW del 6 de Marzo, Strowman apareció furioso gritándole a Reigns que hiciera acto de presencia, pero para sorpresa de todos hizo su regreso The Undertaker, causando que Strowman se baje del ring y se vaya, después hizo su aparición Reigns que empezó a provocar al Deadman, finalmente, Undertaker aplico un "Chokeslam" a Reigns. Durante las semanas siguientes seguía desarrollándose el feudo de Undertaker y Roman Reigns, inclusive con la intervención de Shawn Michaels, para finalmente hacerse oficial un No Holds Barred match en WrestleMania 33. En WrestleMania, Reigns venció a The Undertaker, quien confirmó su retiro después de WrestleMania. Tras esto, Roman Reigns se ganó la impopularidad de muchos. En el RAW del 3 de abril, entre los abucheos de la gente, Roman solo dijo: "este es mi patio ahora". Revivió el feudo con Braun Strowman cuando este lo ataco brutalmente en el backstage dejándolo inactivo por un par de semanas. El 30 de abril su feudo continuo en Paybackdonde Reigns hizo su regreso pero aun así fue derrotado y más tarde atacado con los escalones metálicos por Strowman. En la edición de Raw del 8 de mayo, Roman Reigns regresaría a atacar a Braun Strowman manteniendo a este inactivo por 6 meses a causa de una lesión legitima, dejando pendiente su rivalidad. En las ultimas semanas debido a la imprevista lesión de Braun Strowman, Kurt Angle pacto un Fatal 5-Way Extreme Rules Match en WWE Extreme Rules entre Samoa Joe, Bray Wyatt, Seth Rollins, Finn Bálor y Roman Reigns para determinar al nuevo contendiente al Campeonato Universal de la WWE de Brock Lesnar en WWE Great Balls of Fire. Esa misma noche se pactaron luchas entre los 5 competidores, donde Reigns enfrento y derroto a Finn Bálor. En el Raw del 22 de mayo, se enfrento a Bray Wyatt, sin embargo su lucha termino en una victoria por descalificación a favor de Reigns después de que Samoa Joe interfiriera y atacara a ambos para luego ser salvado por Seth Rollins. Esa noche Roman Reigns formo equipo con Seth Rollins para enfrentarse a Samoa Joe y Bray Wyatt, pero fueron derrotados después de que Reigns accidentalmente chocara con Rollins al intentar ejecutar el Superman punch en Joe y luego este le aplicaría el Coquina Clutch a Rollins. En el Raw del 29 de mayo para solucionar el inconveniente de la semana pasada, Reigns se enfrento a Rollins, llevándose la victoria. En Extreme Rules, no consiguió ganar, siendo Samoa Joe el vencedor tras dejar inconsciente a Finn Bálor. En el Raw del 5 de junio, Reigns venció a Bray Wyatt después de aplicarle un Spear. En la emisión de Raw del 13 de junio 2017 Reigns no estuvo presente, pero se emitió un comunicado que la próxima semana dirá un importante anuncio en relación a Summerslam. En la edición de Raw del 19 de Junio, Roman Reigns salio para anunciarse a si mismo como el retador número uno al Campeonato Universal de la WWE para Summerslam pero fue interrumpido por Samoa Joe, lo que llevo a una lucha entre ambos en el evento principal de la noche, en dicha lucha Reigns estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, pero se distrajo al escuchar el sonido de una ambulancia que dentro de ella se encontraba Braun Strowman quien había regresado de su lesión, lo que Samoa Joe toma provecho para aplicarle el Coquina Clutch a Roman y llevarse la victoria. Posteriormente Strowman ingreso al ring para atacar a Reigns y retarlo a un Ambulance Match en el PPV WWE Great Balls of Fire. En Great Balls of Fire, Reigns fue derrotado, tras ser introducido en la ambulancia al fallar un Spear, aunque luego de eso salio y ataco brutalmente a Strowman metiendolo dentro de la ambulancia para después conducirla hasta el aparcamiento y impactarla en reversa contra un camión con este dentro. La noche siguiente en Raw, Kurt Angle, felicitó a Brock Lesnar por su defensa en Great Balls of Fire. Pero estos fueron interrumpidos por Roman Reigns, quien exigió enfrentarse a Lesnar en SummerSlam, pero Brock afirmo que no lo merecía. Al conflicto se sumo Samoa Joe quien le dijo que Lesnar no lo derrotó, sino que escapó de él . Angle entonces programó una lucha entre Reigns y Joe para la semana siguiente donde el ganador se enfrentaría a Lesnar por el Campeonato Universal de la WWE en SummerSlam. En la de edición de Raw del 17 de Julio, el combate entre ambos termino sin resultado, cuando Braun Strowman regreso e interfirió atacando tanto a Reigns como a Joe. Personaje «Cada crítico que he tenido, ellos no fueron luchadores risas. Cada luchador que me ha criticado, siempre estaba involucrado en mis cosas o lo que estoy haciendo por ahí. Que un no luchador, alguien que ni siquiera sabe cómo hacer una llave, y si estuviéramos encerrados en una llave, no sabría qué hacer, que ellos nos critiquen a cualquiera de nosotros, eso realmente me hace estallar». —'Anoa'i en una entrevista publicada en enero de 2015.' Mientras que en NXT en 2012, el carácter de Roman Reigns era el de un "hombre de negocios" que "siempre vestía para impresionar" y se veía sí mismo como "el más valioso de los productos básicos en la WWE". Al pasar al roster principal el personaje de Roman Reigns fue establecido por la WWE como el «''powerhouse''» y el «peso pesado» de The Shield, así como un «atleta excepcional».84 Notable como el miembro que menos hablaba de The Shield, a mediados de 2013, el personaje de Reigns fue ajustado de «el tranquilo al que se le da una o dos líneas» a ser «ultraconfiado», que solo necesita «unas palabras para hacer su punto» y una fuente de liderazgo con «fuerza tranquila». CM Punk más tarde reveló que se le recordó constantemente hacer a Reigns lucir «muy, muy fuerte» en su lucha en el evento de diciembre de 2013 TLC, a pesar de que The Shield estaba programado a perder. Reigns fue galardonado con el premio al «mayor progreso» del 2013 de la Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Cuando el Royal Rumble de 2014 se redujo a solamente Reigns y Batista, Reigns fue ovacionado a pesar de haber sido un heel por más de un año. Reigns más tarde reconoció que la lucha con su «extremadamente vocal» reacción de la audiencia como una «situación cool» y un «momento surreal». A mediados de 2014, Stone Cold Steve Austin dijo que vio un gran potencial en Anoa'i, mientras que David Shoemaker de Grantland escribió que Anoa'i tenía «misterio e intensidad», así como «superestrella escrito en él». Después de que The Shield se disolvió, Reigns (a diferencia de los otros ex miembros de The Shield) conservó gran parte de la estética de The Shield, incluyendo vestimenta, tema musical y entrada al ring. Se señaló en julio de 2014 que Reigns estaba recibiendo «un sello de aprobación vocal» del público en vivo. A pesar de esto, se hicieron comparaciones entre Reigns y John Cena; el luchador Mikey Whipwreck comentó en 2015 que la WWE hacía al personaje de Reigns «hablando y tratando de ser como John Cena» en programas de televisión, que Whipwreck predijo que sería «muy polarizante». Whipwreck también dijo que Anoa'i no tenía la capacidad de, ya sea de «proteger a su personaje y la forma en que se encuentra con el público» o «poner su toque personal a su personaje». Los comentaristas de la Pro Wrestling Torch Newsletter criticaron diversamente a Reigns en 2014 y 2015, escribiendo que ya «está recibiendo el tratamiento tipo John Cena. Tiene el aspecto que las mujeres aman y los niños porque casi tiene el aspecto de un superhéroe ... Su trabajo en el ring es decente para lo que pueda hacer pero su set de movimientos es muy limitado». También incluido fue su «entrega forzada de promos», así como su «expresiones faciales y lenguaje corporal» «petulante y molesto» para un face superior, que «espanta a muchos fans». Matt O'Brien de WrestleView sintió en marzo de 2015 que «el pasado año ha sido sólo nosotros hablando de Reigns teniendo potencial, pero en realidad no ha crecido. En todo caso, la ruptura de The Shield le ha expuesto». En respuesta a los informes de que Reigns fue establecido a recibir un push al evento principal de camino a WrestleMania 31, los críticos del Wrestling Observer, Pro Wrestling Torch, Grantland y WrestleView expresaron su preocupación desde finales de 2014 hasta principios de 2015 de que Reigns, a pesar de «no estar completamente listo», estaba «siendo empujado de manera demasiado dura, demasiado pronto», mientras que la WWE trató de hacerle su próxima «estrella insignia», «sin importar cómo reaccionaran los fans». Su rápido ascenso hasta el evento principal se comparó con el de Diesel en 1994-1995. WWE también fue criticada por TV.com por tener a Daniel Bryan y a Paul Heyman aprobando a Reigns después de Fastlane con «dos promos sorprendentemente transparentes... tratando de ilustrar la grandeza de Reigns». En respuesta a los comentarios de que Reigns «no estaba preparado» para el primer puesto, Triple H diijo que nadie está listo para ser lanzado a esa posición. mientras que Paul Heyman dijo que detractores eran «ciegos de lo talentoso que este joven es ... Él se ha adaptado a este negocio tan rápido como cualquiera que he visto nunca». Vida Personal Tanto su padre Sika como su hermano Matt son luchadores profesionales. Como miembro de la familia Anoa'i, él es el primo de los luchadores profesionales Dwayne «The Rock» Johnson, Umaga, Rikishi, los Usos, Jimmy Snuka y Yokozuna y Lina Fanene.125126 En el Instituto de Tecnología de Georgia, Anoa'i estudió administración. Anoa'i se casó con Galina Joelle Becker a principios de diciembre de 2014. Tiene una hija, con quien apareció en un anuncio de servicio público en junio de 2014. En Lucha * Movimientos finales ** Como Roman Leakee *** Checkmate (Spinning bulldog)2 – 2010–2012 ** Como Roman Reigns *** Spear – 2012–presente *** Moment of Silence (NXT) / Back suplex side slam (WWE); usado como un movimiento de firma en WWE * Movimientos de firma ** Drive By (Running front dropkick desde el suelo hasta la cabeza de un oponente colgado sobre la cuerda inferior) ** Leaping clothesline ** Múltiples corner clotheslines ** Samoan drop ** Superman punch ** Tilt-a-whirl slam ** Back suplex side slam ** Standing powerbomb ** School boy sitout powerbomb ** Sitout crucifix powerbomb ** Teardrop suplex ** Fireman's carry flapjack ** Over the top rope suicide dive ** Swinging neckbreaker ** Inverted three-quarter facelock derivado en discus elbow smash o uppercut a la nuca del oponente ** Running big boot ** European uppercut / throat thrust ** High-impact headbutt * Apodos ** "First Class" ** "The Juggernaut" ** "The Powerhouse" ** "The Big Dog" ** "The Guy" ** "The Two in 23-2" ** "The Muscle/Enforcer (of The Shield) ** "The Roman Empire" ** "The Thoroughbred" * Música de entrada *** "Motivation" por Jim Johnston ( WWE,FCW 2009-2012) *** "Special Op" por Jim Johnston ( WWE, 16 de diciembre de 2012-2014,que se utiliza mientras que forma parte de The Shield) *** "The Truth Reigns" por Jim Johnston (WWE, 16 de junio 2014 - presente) Campeonatos y logros * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE World Heavyweight Championship (3 veces) ** WWE United States Championship (1 vez) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Seth Rollins ** Royal Rumble (2015) * Florida Championship Wrestling ** FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Mike Dalton * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Equipo del año (2013) con Seth Rollins (The Shield) ** Luchador que más ha mejorado del año (2015) ** Luchador más odiado del año (2016) ** Situado en el Nº371 en los PWI 500 de 2011 ** Situado en el Nº351 en los PWI 500 de 2012 ** Situado en el Nº39 en los PWI 500 de 2013 ** Situado en el Nº7 en los PWI 500 de 2014 ** Situado en el Nº4 en los PWI 500 de 2015 ** Situado en el Nº4 en los PWI 500 de 2016 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Mayor progreso (2013) ** Equipo del año (2013) con Seth Rollins ** Luchador Más Sobrevalorado (2014) ** Luchador Más Sobrevalorado (2015) ** Luchador Más Sobrevalorado (2016) Categoría:Luchadores